


Double Vision

by jane3876



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death, manga spoilers for 313
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane3876/pseuds/jane3876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't stop the chill of apprehension that slid down her spine at the sight that greeted her as soon as the hood fell off and the light hit the face that had been in shadow. Lucy's thoughts for chapter 313. Warning, SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

It was… _startling_.

That was a very weak way to describe the feeling that was coming over her, but Lucy really couldn’t think of much else inside her thoroughly befuddled mind.

She really should be getting used to it, seeing a double of herself. After all, this wasn’t the first time that it had happened. She had come face to face with her double from Edolas, Lucy Ashley, and yet this time was…different. She hadn’t been nearly as shaken the first time she had seen her twin as she was now.

Maybe because this time, she wasn’t really looking at a double of herself. She was looking at a _future_ her. And that was what scared her the most.

_That’s me?...in the future?_

The thought sent a chill down her spine and made her hands shake at her sides, but her eyes never left the face that was nearly identical to her own. The key word being, _nearly._ There were small dissimilarities that made it impossible to call them identical. 

For one, it was the look in Future Lucy’s eyes. It was a look that struck a familiar cord in her heart and made her breath leave her lungs. It was a look she had seen far too many times in her life time, on the faces of her nakama, on the face of her own mother moments before her death. _Desperation_.

As Future Lucy shifted on her feet, her eyes filling with tears as she fought the grasp of unconsciousness, Lucy caught sight of something just underneath the color of the dark cloak and she gasped. The black cloth shifted and briefly allowed the skin to Future Lucy’s neck bare to the cool air. A few shades lighter than the rest of her pale skin, standing out in stark relief was a long, jagged scar. It cut across the skin of Future Lucy’s throat, an inch above the line of her collar bone. It looked as if someone had tried to slit her throat.

Against her will, Lucy felt her hand reach up to brush against the mirror image of the skin, but found no bump, no puckered skin. Instead, her finger tips skimmed across unblemished flesh. 

_She could feel the cold brush of metal against her throat and she froze. Her eyes never looked away from the sight in front of her and she never made a move to confront her attacker. There was no need. She already knew who it was._

_Her fingers skimmed the cheek of the face in her lap, her hands shaking uncontrollably. As her finger tips brushed over a pair of lips, she could feel herself breaking. These lips were never meant to be silent in death, they weren’t mean to be smiling…smiling and laughing with **her.**_

_Tears ran endlessly down her cheeks, leaving tracks in the dirt and blood on her face. Her lips pressed into a thin line but she couldn’t quite swallow the sob that escaped. She distantly heard the rustle of fabric behind her as a voice growled in her ear, “Don’t worry, Spirit Mage. You’ll be joining him soon enough.”_

_Lucy let her eyes slip closed and felt a wave of calm fall over her. Soon…soon it would be over. And they would be together again._

_With a flick of a wrist, she felt the metal bite into her skin, burning fiercely before blackness came over her._

“…Lucy! Lucy!”

With a strangled cry, Lucy jerked and her eyes opened. She registered Natsu’s worried face as it hovered a few inches in front of her own and she blinked. Was it all a dream? Had it all been a dream? Her hand flew up and she felt the untouched skin of her throat.

Had it all been a dream or had it been…a _vision_?


End file.
